FROZEN HEARTS
by phantomphan2000
Summary: After Zelena's demise, there seems to be more problems in Storybrooke than ever before—at least in the Savior's eyes. The town is freezing over, people are disappearing left and right, and as usual, Rumpelstiltskin is hiding what he knows. But when Belle starts turning to ice and Henry disappears, Emma and Rumpel are forced to seek Regina's help.
1. Prologue: Back to Square One

**A/N****: Started this before S4, but never got around to posting it until now, so I guess we'll see how accurate my predictions are. Also, I attempted to make the second half of this in the shape of an E for Elsa. How's it look?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything related to Once Upon a Time, but if I did, you'd probably be watching this instead of reading it. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Most people do not know how to love anymore. They don't know how to give it, or worse, even how to receive it. They have been so hurt by the world that they have to put up walls to protect themselves, but at the same time, these walls have shut out the people that love them." —José N. Harris<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Back to Square One<strong>_

"_You_ did this?"

All traces of hope drained from Emma's features as the weight of truth settled heavily on her shoulders, air rushing from her lungs like she'd just been punched in the gut, and suddenly the diner didn't seem so big, its occupants distant and foreign—from another time, another place, another world. Because the notes of anger and sadness in Regina's heartbroken accusation struck something deep in the Savior's soul. Because Emma could see the pain welling in the former queen's eyes as she struggled to keep her walls from tumbling down. For a moment, it didn't matter that she had broken the Evil Queen's curse, been the hero, the White Knight—the _Savior_. Because she had failed to save the one person who deserved it more than anyone.

"I just . . . wanted to save her life," Emma admitted finally in a small, small voice.

And she had.

But at what cost?

Slowly, Regina shook her head. Mustering all the fury and scorn she possessed, her default reaction was to lash out, make Emma pay for the pain she'd inflicted. "You're just like your mother," Regina—who abruptly reminded Emma of the Evil Queen in that instant—spat. "Never thinking of _consequences_."

"I didn't know—"

"Of course you didn't!" The hurt in Regina's eyes vanished, replaced with a look the Savior recognized from her early days in Storybrooke, back when Mayor Mills believed her adopted son would be whisked away by Emma Swan, ex-con—pure hatred. Not so long ago, but apparently not long enough.

Because now Emma had stolen happiness from under the former queen's nose yet again, and somehow, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming couldn't picture emerging unscathed this time. Or ever.

"You just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back."

So Emma did.

* * *

><p><em>Pop.<em>

The golden lid separated from its container with a barely audible sound, an electric blue substance spilling forth into the grooves of the mystic symbol Rumpelstiltskin had been forced to carve. The liquid moved of its own accord to pool in the center, bending and twisting upward to form a humanlike shape, the figure straightening, the temperature of the farmhouse dropping like mad, a sense of power building and building—

And then it breathed.

The glowing blue liquid had transformed into a young woman with blonde hair. Though her sparkling aqua-colored dress failed to completely cover her shoulders, the icy chill in the air did not seem to trouble the newcomer, nor did the unfamiliar location. In one smooth motion, she yanked a glove from her hand and sent a chilling blast in the direction of the golden container. It froze instantly and shattered into a million pieces. The woman calmly moved out into the night, freezing the ground with every step, leaving an icy path in her wake.

There was work to be done.

With a great sweep of her arms, Elsa whirled up a snowstorm, which rapidly covered the ground around her in a white blanket. From beneath the fresh precipitation, a magnificent ice castle began to ascend, piercing the farmhouse—broken bits of the structure tumbling out of sight—and in its place stood, tall and strong, Elsa's refuge. She climbed to the balcony, where she could gaze out over the town, unseen, through a gap in the raging storm. A terrible smile lit up her pale face.

And the town of Storybrooke froze overnight.


	2. Let It Snow

**A/N: Figured I'd upload the first chapter along with the prologue, seeing as the prologue was basically the last two scenes from the S3 finale with my own little addition at the end. There will be periodic flashbacks regarding Elsa's past.**

_*****Flashbacks are in italics.*****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Let It Snow<strong>_

From the window, Regina could see mountains of snow in every direction. The storm had ceased momentarily, but upon spying more gloomy clouds in the distance, she sensed it would not remain dormant for long. Her apple tree was a sad sight, sagging under the weight of white precipitation, the blood-red fruit it usually bore no longer visible. The tree had always been a small comfort for the former queen. If it was capable of thriving in Storybrooke as it had in the Enchanted Forest, she'd decided her chances were just as good. Perhaps even better. Covered almost completely in thick layers of ice and snow, the tree now stood as a symbol of her failures. This realization resulted in a fresh wave of emotions that crashed over her already aching heart, pushing, clawing, and threatening to tear her in two. It continued to beat and keep her alive despite how heavy it had grown in her chest as she thought of Henry, of her haunting past, and of a future that could never be.

Of course she could feel; she could feel _everything_ now—fully. Absolutely. And there was nothing she wanted more than to rip out the beating organ and lock it away in her vault. Or finally succumb to the peaceful, beautiful escape the Sleeping Curse offered. It would be so easy to give in to her misery. If she did, there would be no hesitation, no going back. The finality of that decision was enthralling.

But she couldn't. Because through all her pain and anger and guilt, Regina could see how deserving she was to suffer in the darkness. Because this vicious cycle—her own personal curse—could not and would never be broken. The end result was always the same.

Because she had been cast as a villain in that damn book, and villains didn't get happy endings.

* * *

><p>Emma was the first one out the diner door after Regina, Hook following at a close second. In her haste, an unwelcome memory surfaced and plastered itself across Emma's mind, as if she was seeing it happen before her eyes: Regina slipping out of the diner, unnoticed by all except Emma, who immediately moved for the door, stopping the mayor by mumbling something about cake, followed by a "thank you" and an "I'm sorry" from the woman who had once fantasized about beheading Snow White. But it <em>was <em>happening all over again, although this time, Regina didn't turn around when Emma called out.

"Regina, wait!"

Dark purple smoke curled around the former queen. When it dissipated, she was nowhere to be found. Emma swore loudly.

"Don't worry, love," Hook assured from behind her. A warm hand fell upon her right shoulder, which was probably meant to comfort her, but somehow the gesture achieved the opposite. "I'm sure she'll be fine, come morning."

The Savior whipped around to fire back at him, but she was interrupted by Henry, who had just squeezed through the door to see what was going on. He looked around at the empty tables from the steps, no doubt searching for Regina. "Where'd she go?" he asked when he didn't spot her, glancing from Hook to Emma.

Emma tore her heated gaze from Hook and did her best not to sound angry upon answering: "I'm sorry, kid, she's gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

Before Henry knew what was happening, his biological mother had wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "It's my fault, Henry. I messed up. Big time." Emma pressed her cheek to the top of her son's head, just resting there for a few seconds. Maybe he wouldn't be disappointed if he wasn't able to read the unmistakable defeat in her eyes.

Henry broke the hug almost instantly. "No, you're the hero! You did the right thing, why can't she see that? Maybe I can talk to her— "

A hook swung up to block his path. "Might not be the best course of action, given how heartbroken your mother must be feeling at the moment, don't you agree, Emma?" Hook looked to Emma, who nodded. "Perhaps we should wait until she's had some time to recover. In the meantime, why don't we go back inside?" Hook offered, reopening the door.

Henry looked to Emma for her approval. "Go on, I'll be right there."

The minute her son was inside, Emma closed the door—maybe with a little too much force—and any rage she'd kept locked up broke free, cornering a helpless Hook. "Are you _serious_? You're suggesting we go back in there and pretend like none of this ever happened? Really, Hook, she's not going to be okay by morning, and I don't appreciate you telling my kid what to do like that! We shouldn't be celebrating over Regina's heart being broken!"

The pirate frowned. "Since when is making Regina happy _your_ responsibility?"

"Hook, don't you get it? This is _my_ fault! You were there, you saw what happened. And guess what? It wouldn't have if I hadn't insisted on screwing with the past by bringing back an additional passenger."

"Love," he said, stepping forward with a small smile and an outstretched hand, "you were just trying to do the right—"

"Don't." Emma backed away from him. "Don't defend me. I'm still the Savior, and it's my job to fix this. I don't get a day off, remember?"

And she left Hook standing outside Granny's, alone and frustrated, as she returned to her family inside the diner. Emma was already a thousand worlds away, and they'd barely gotten five minutes to themselves since the last instance the Savior was needed. A heavy sigh escaped him.

"Indeed I do, Swan."

* * *

><p>"<em>I know what we have to do," said the King of Arendelle to his wife, who was holding Anna—who had been rendered unconscious by mistake—as if she might never see her daughter again. When the words finally registered, however, the Queen rounded on her husband, a mixed expression of pain and fury taking over her face.<em>

"_No!" she gasped. "Not him! How could you even _suggest_—"_

"_What other choice do we have? Anna may very well die if we don't!"_

_The young girls' mother shook her head, noticing Elsa had curled up to hide behind her legs. "But . . . surely there must be another way, something we can do!" She once again glanced down at the still, ice-cold figure in her arms, hoping that somehow her gaze might break the frosty chill spreading over her child's body, or that Anna's eyes would open so she could laugh and assure her parents everything would be alright. . . . _

"_Her time is growing short, as it is," the King insisted. He gave a small huff of defeat. "I shall offer whatever it takes." The King turned away from his wife and two daughters to focus his attention on a spot of the ceiling, and doing his best to squelch the fear rising beneath his ribs, summoned the only man—the only _monster_—he knew capable of saving Anna._

"_You didn't have to shout, dearie!" _

_A high-pitched giggle filled the ballroom as the King and Queen of Arendelle turned to face the creature with skin like a crocodile's, with a smile like the devil's. _

"_Oh, and by the way, you said it wrong. The name's Rumpel_stiltskin_."_

_And the monster gave a little bow._


	3. Operation Red Panda

**A/N: Archie and Robin Hood make brief appearances in this chapter. Something's definitely up, but I'm afraid you guys will have more questions than answers after this, mwhahahaha! ...all right, onwards... **

**A/N 2: A slightly longer update to make up for all the time I haven't updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Operation Red Panda<strong>_

The moon hung low in the sky, full and bright. Emma watched its white light dance across the still, black water, entranced, her mind a million miles away.

A large part of her was desperately craving the days of blissful, youthful innocence, when she didn't have to worry about being the Savior, breaking curses, or dealing with the consequences if she failed at either. Or both. Guilt had begun to devour her, pushing past weak walls and working its way into her heart. Emma couldn't find the strength to put up much of a fight anymore; she just wanted to go home and sleep for a few days. Formulate a game plan. Not only had she seemingly ruined Regina's chance at a happy ending, she'd also pushed Hook away. It wasn't his fault, she knew, but it had been easy to blame him, to yell and distance herself—which looked to always be her specialty.

Oh, yeah, and hiding.

"Emma?"

She turned from the dock railing to see Archie standing several feet behind her. He was alone, clutching the umbrella he typically carried close to his person, as if he feared her reaction. When she made no move or comment, he appeared to relax.

A small sigh escaped him. "What are you doing out here so late?" he added, adjusting his glasses. "I thought everyone would have made it home by now. Are you alright?"

_No_, Emma thought, nearly voicing the reply before thinking better of it. The last thing she needed was a therapy session. Maybe he'd just seen her slip out of the diner earlier before the celebration ended and went looking for her. Maybe he'd simply wanted to get away from all the commotion, clear his mind.

Did therapists do that too?

Emma released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and returned her gaze to the stars. "Do you ever think that maybe—assuming none of this ever happened—if we'd all met in a normal town with regular people and lives, things would be different? In a good way, I mean." She closed her eyes until he answered her, hoping he would be truthful, no matter how difficult it would be to hear.

Because Emma Swan needed to hear it. She needed that "what if" scenario floating around in the back of her mind so she could escape from reality every once in a while, to think about all the things she could've done and never had the chance to do—ultimately her own way of reminding herself that she was the Savior, the protector, the hero with a superpower to match, the one who battled Fate daily in order for everyone else to have their happy endings. Emma needed to know that being the Savior meant a similar "what if" scenario was possible someday.

But knowing and hoping were two very different things.

"I . . . imagine they would be, but Storybrooke isn't a normal town," said Archie, who glanced up just as clouds moved to block the moon from view. The Savior struggled not to take that as some sort of warning sign. "And we are certainly not regular people."

* * *

><p>A few days dragged by before Emma could make her way to the Mills' Mansion. It wasn't because she dreaded a confrontation with Regina—in her opinion, one was long overdue—but because Henry kept popping up every time she attempted to leave the apartment. The small town SheriffSavior had decided not to bring their son along for the ride, seeing as he didn't need to witness both of his parents fighting, especially now that they were the only two he had left. Familiar pain prickled along the edges of Emma's heart as she briefly pictured Neal, smiling warmly at her from the passenger seat of his old yellow Bug.

And with that thought, she abruptly found herself behind the wheel of that very vehicle, parked directly outside the apartment, and Emma couldn't help but stare down at her hands in disbelief. Had she just used magic without realizing it? Shaking off the alarming idea, Henry's biological mother sped away from the side of the road.

When Emma reached the porch of the enormous white mansion, her entire being was wrapped in some sort of unseen bubble, which seemed to be radiating waves of magic. Electricity flowed through her, alive and deadly. Yet, somehow, the sensation was all wrong; this magic bubble practically _shimmered_ with a toxic mix of emotions, threatening to shove Emma back after every advance she made towards the door. She pushed in return, but as soon as her knuckles grazed the wood, some violent, invisible force threw her backwards, across the porch and down the steps. The air left her lungs, spots flooded her vision, and Emma wondered why the entire right side of her body suddenly felt as if someone had set it on fire.

After several minutes of lying still and breathing deeply, the Savior shifted to a kneeling position. Emma waited for the former queen to appear in a window, at the door, or even right in front of her to demand she leave immediately.

Emma waited.

The pain faded.

Nothing happened.

"Dammit, Regina," Emma cursed quietly to herself, "what did you do?"

* * *

><p>"Blood magic?"<p>

Emma shrugged. "That's what Gold thinks, from what I told him on the phone, anyway. He said he'd go check it out to be sure."

Henry frowned, the words finally sinking in. "But that means—"

"Two hot chocolates," Ruby said cheerily, appearing out of thin air and setting one down in front of both Henry and Emma. "With cinnamon, of course. Can I get you guys anything else?"

Emma shook her head. "We're good. Thanks, Ruby."

Once the waitress moved to another table and out of earshot, Henry whispered, "It means she doesn't want to see me, right?"

Taking a sip of hot chocolate, Emma weighed her son's comment, knowing from his facial expression that he truly believed Regina had shut him out purposefully. "Aw, kid, she's not mad at you. I'm sure it's got nothing to do with you and everything to do with what _I_ did. That's why I have to be the one to fix it, you know?" The kid obviously wasn't buying a word, so she tried an alternate approach: "She's hurting right now because she thought her happy ending was finally here, and it turns out that it's been a little delayed. After she's had some time to herself, she'll lift the spell, and you'll be able to see her again." _We all will._

Henry nodded slowly, seeming to accept his mother's explanation, finally drinking some of his own hot chocolate. "How long do you think she needs?"

"I don't know," said Emma, sighing heavily. "Part of that depends on me and what I do to fix things."

"Can I help?"

She covered her face in her hands, unsure of how best to tell her son that his involvement would probably make things even more complicated. Emma had to own up to her mistakes, clean up her mess, and she couldn't afford to be distracted while she did. "Henry—"

"Come on, please? I want her to know I'm not giving up on her, no matter what," he insisted. "We can figure out a plan to give her the happy ending she deserves. Together."

"All right, all right," Emma relented after a moment of serious consideration. "But there's gonna have to be some rules this time, okay? This is too important to mess up. You'll have to follow exactly what I say. Deal?" Her son nodded furiously, eager to know what his biological mother had planned. "And we're gonna need a cool codename. What about . . . Operation Red Panda?"

Henry raised a brow. "Really? Don't you think I'm getting too old for that kid stuff?"

"_Kid stuff_? Do you know how old I am?" She felt the corners of her mouth lift as Henry attempted to stifle a laugh. "Okay, if it means that much to you, then let's make it our final mission. You in?"

"Yes, _Ma_," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Okay, first thing's first—how do we get in?"

"Into your mom's place?" Henry nodded once more, mouth full of hot chocolate. "I don't know much about blood magic, let alone ways of getting around it. I think we're going to have to ask your grandfather."

Henry smiled. "Which one?"

Emma reached over and ruffled his hair with lightning speed. "You know which—" She stopped on a dime, spotting Robin Hood rising from a table behind Henry. He was unaccompanied by Marian or his son, Roland, so Emma waited until he passed their table before continuing in a low voice, "Stay here, kid. Operation Red Panda stuff."

"_Already_?" Henry watched his biological mother follow after Robin Hood, and he sighed, wishing he didn't have to stay behind. "Don't worry, I'll guard the drinks," he said to no one in particular, draining the last of his hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>The minute Emma stepped outside the door, her cell phone rang. "Seriously?" After a few seconds' struggle, she dug it out of her pocket and pressed it to her ear, eyes on Robin Hood as she continued to trail him up the street. "Make it quick, Gold," Emma snapped into the phone. "What's the verdict?"<p>

There was a short pause. "_Well, hello to you too, Miss Swan_," replied the pawnbroker on the other end, feigning offense to her icy tone. "_As I suspected, every door and window of the mansion is sealed by blood magic, meaning only Regina's direct relatives may pass through it, and seeing as none of them are still living, your only chance of talking with her is if she happens to step outside its protection_."

"So, basically, back to the drawing board." Emma sighed, her breath swirling into a little cloud before disappearing completely into thin air. "What do I owe you?"

She could practically hear a hint of Rumpelstiltskin's crazed voice as Gold said: "_Don't worry, dearie, this one's free of charge._"

And then he ended the call.

Emma quickly stowed her phone in her back pocket and ran to catch up with Robin Hood. "Hey, Daryl Dixon!"

He stopped and turned his head slightly then completely around to address her. "Do you mean me?" Robin asked, eyebrows scrunching together.

"Sorry, bad joke," Emma replied, struggling not to smirk. "I actually wanted to ask you for a favor. Would you be willing to help me with Regina? She hasn't left her place for days—"

"Regina?" The expression that rapidly covered his face was a mixture of puzzlement and hatred. "You mean the Evil Queen," he added in sudden realization, anger driving him to continue. "Why would I help her? She locked my Marian away, leaving me to believe her dead, and if not for you, Emma, she would be." His gaze shifted to the ground. "While I am grateful to you for all you've done, nothing would ever compel me to extend a hand to that heartless woman."

Emma frowned deeply. "So you don't . . . love her?"

"_Love_ the Evil Queen?" Robin Hood nearly exclaimed, astonished. "You seem to believe I've known her for years! I've yet to meet her," he added in a matter-of-fact tone, his eyes suddenly growing dark as they bore into Emma's with more seriousness than she had ever seen, "but the day I do, I won't hesitate to put an arrow through her skull."

And with that, Robin turned and resumed his walk, veering right at the next corner and disappearing from sight.

Emma stood there for a few moments, stunned. Because Robin Hood hadn't just made a statement.

He'd made a promise.

* * *

><p>"Henry!"<p>

"Em—! Oh, hey, Ma," said Henry. Emma stepped aside so her son could squeeze the rest of the way through the diner door to join her outside. In her haste, she'd nearly run him over. "I was coming to look for you so I could tell you I remembered something. Remember the walkie-talkie you gave me for Operation Cobra?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where's yours?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"The station," she replied automatically. "Kid, what's going—?"

"Come on!" Henry grabbed Emma's hand and began pulling her towards the Sherriff's Station. He let go after a few seconds, racing ahead of her. When she caught up with him inside, he already had the walkie-talkie in his hand. "I left mine in my room," he revealed excitedly, as if he hadn't just sprinted several blocks. "Maybe she'll hear us!"

Emma immediately wanted to tell Henry it was a long shot, that Regina would never hear them, and they would find some other way to get through to her. But what else could they do? Blood magic prevented them from visiting her, and Regina most likely wouldn't leave the mansion voluntarily. Emma knew what sort of pain was eating the former queen alive, she knew Regina needed to know someone still cared, and so the kid had a point. There was definitely a chance she would hear voices coming from Henry's room.

It was a small chance, but a chance nonetheless.

Henry extended the walkie-talkie to his biological mother, who took it immediately, but somehow couldn't force the words to pass her lips. She looked to her son for help. "What do I say? She might not respond to me, even if she hears."

"Tell her you're not going anywhere, and that we're going to do whatever it takes to see her again."

Emma nodded once and held down the button on the side. "Regina?" She released the button and waited for a reply. No answer, just static. "Listen, Regina, this is Emma. I know you're there, so until you respond, I'm not putting this thing down." Emma smiled at Henry as an idea came to mind. "I'll do whatever it takes. Stories, jokes, singing—you name it. Just because you've given up doesn't mean I have. You're not allowed to leave me and Henry out here forever. We didn't get our say in this. So get ready, Madame Mayor." The Savior's son gave her two thumbs up in approval of what had somehow turned into a speech.

"Let's see what you're made of."


	4. Are You There, Regina? It's Me, Emma

**A/N: I know, I'm terrible for not updating this sooner, but hopefully this chapter was worth the wait!**

**_***Flashbacks are in italics.***_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Are You There, Regina? It's Me, Emma<strong>_

Emma Swan couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun in one afternoon with Henry.

They did everything they could think of to get Regina's attention over the walkie-talkie—telling terrible knock-knock jokes to brushing up on their line dance skills (or lack thereof) with "Cotton-Eyed Joe," "The Electric Slide," and "Cupid Shuffle" playing in the background—and even though the former queen didn't respond, her son had yet to stop smiling. He collapsed to the floor from fits of laughter so many times they lost count. Despite the "Cupid Shuffle" dance basically consisting of stepping back and forth, Emma somehow managed to keep going left when Henry went right—which made the kid laugh so hard he nearly cried—but his biological mother's attempt at dancing to "Cotton-Eyed Joe" actually did bring on a few tears. It took him several minutes to stand up again.

Finally, Henry reached over to press a button on Emma's phone. The music stopped abruptly. "No more," he gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Please, I really . . . don't want to . . . pee my pants right now."

"Okay," Emma agreed with a smirk. "If _right now_ doesn't work for you, how about later?"

"_Ma_!"

The sheriff threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine, you win, kid." Emma picked up her phone and scrolled through a playlist before selecting one last song. As the music started up, Henry glanced up at her in confusion, not recognizing the tune, but she could only shrug and ask, "One for the road?"

Henry just rolled his eyes and waited for the lyrics.

"_Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_"

Emma sang along, belting out the same phrase over and over in a purposefully horrific singing voice, but as the song continued, Henry noticed she only repeated the chorus.

"Are those the only words you know?" he shouted over the music.

The corners of the Savior's mouth twitched in amusement. "Yep!"

Her son could only shake his head, and by the end, he was singing the catchy phrase too until it all faded away and the room became silent. Then Emma glanced at the clock and shook on her coat, knowing her parents would be expecting them for dinner. As Henry pulled on his gloves and hat, the sheriff ripped off the tape holding down the button on the walkie-talkie, hooking it to her belt in disappointment when several quiet moments passed.

"Think she heard us?" Henry asked once they'd rushed out into the cold and hopped in the Bug, heat on full blast.

"I don't know," she replied honestly through chattering teeth, "but if not, I still think it was worth it. We had a good time." Emma truly believed what she told Henry, but they really hadn't accomplished much in the way of helping the former queen.

Either she hadn't heard them, or Regina really didn't want to talk.

Emma suspected the latter.

* * *

><p><em>The monster gently laid a scaly hand upon Anna's head, and after a few seconds, any memory of her sister's icy magic was erased, altered slightly so that she would still remember Elsa when she next woke. Rumpelstiltskin withdrew his hand. <em>

"_Is it done?" the king asked._

_The Dark One seemed insulted. "Why, yes, of course! She'll be fit as a fiddle when she opens her eyes, and it will be as if her sister's powers never existed." He glanced at Elsa as he drew out the last two words to make them sound dreamy and inviting, but she retreated even further to hide almost completely behind her mother. _

_The queen, who hid her dislike of him well, looked to Rumpelstiltskin with desperation. With hope. "Can you free her from this curse?" _

"_Please," the king begged, "I'll give you anything." _

_The monster lifted a brow. "Anything, you say? Well, as tempting as that may be, I'm afraid Elsa's magic would be quite difficult to remove. Most painful, indeed." At their fallen faces, he held up a finger with an enthusiastic wave. "However, there is another way. Why not let Elsa accompany me back to my castle? I could teach her the proper ways to control her abilities, and when she has mastered them, I shall send her back to you, good as new. So, what do you say, do we have a deal?" _

"_I don't understand," the king said after a moment. "Don't you want more? Gold, land . . . a castle?" _

_The Dark One shook his head. "I require nothing more than to teach your daughter."_

_A silent exchange passed between the king and queen. At last, the king turned to the monster and nodded. "As you wish, Rumpelstiltskin. We have a deal."_

* * *

><p>Belle huddled behind the tree with her arms tucked close to her chest, listening intently to the sounds of the forest and trying to slow her breathing. He was out there somewhere, searching for her, peeking around every corner, and she knew without a doubt the hunt would continue until he reached her. She was trapped—nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Belle dared not move, fearing the slightest shift would give away her position.<p>

She listened but could not tell where her attacker was.

Sudden shuffling to her right followed shortly by the loud snap of a twig gave him away. A smug smile taking over her face, Belle sprang from her hiding spot with her arm held high, ready to throw the snowball—her only weapon—she held firmly in her grasp, confident should would not miss.

Except he wasn't there.

Something semi-solid hit her back, and she whirled around to see him standing a few feet away with a triumphant smirk conquering his features. He held up two empty hands and shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I am just that good," he said with an air of arrogance.

Belle didn't hold back. She chucked the snowball in his direction, and even though she was far from being a professional athlete, her aim was on point and she should have hit him with a decent amount of force. Instead, it flew past where he'd just been standing seconds before and rejoined the rest of the snow on the ground.

"Missed me," said a low voice in her ear.

She turned quickly and smacked Rumpelstiltskin playfully on the chest. "I said no magic!" Belle complained in an angry tone, only her smile was telling him a different story. Eyes softening, she barely suppressed a laugh, but couldn't help thinking she should have had the advantage; he was still wearing one of his black suits. She'd gone with a white and camouflage coat.

"Sore loser, eh?" He laughed when she stooped to form another snowball and threw it at his head. Temporarily blinded, Rumpel brushed the snow from his face and hair. "That one was free of charge, but the next will cost you!" When he could see again, Belle had disappeared, but he merely followed her footprints at a sprint to a nearby tree. He figured a kiss would be sufficient payment this time.

Belle never got the chance to pay up.

He found her laying on her stomach in the snow, cheek pressed to the surface of the cold substance, beautiful blue eyes hidden behind closed lids. "Belle? Belle, can you hear me?" Rumpelstiltskin asked frantically over and over, crouching to flip his unconscious wife onto her back. He cupped her innocent face in his hands, practically flinching at the temperature of her skin. Taking her by the shoulders, he shook her as lightly as he could, but she didn't stir. Summoning magic to the palm of his hand, Rumpel waved his hand slowly over her head. Nothing happened. He could feel panic threatening to overtake him. "No, no! Why isn't it working? Belle, please, _please_ say something."

She didn't.

Scooping up Belle and hugging her to him, the Dark One ran.

Mid-stride, smoke curled around him, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on a couch in the Charmings' apartment with Belle cradled in his arms, blankets wrapped around them that Snow White had provided. He pulled her close and didn't plan on letting go until she opened her eyes.

Maybe he never would.

* * *

><p>Henry's room remained a little messy, his books, comics, and clothes scattered at random intervals throughout the space, but his bed was always neat and untouched. His old backpack looked as if it had been dropped on the floor on one side, unzipped with one half partially folded back, the infamous <em>Once Upon A Time <em>storybook missing from its depths. Her son had likely taken it with him, and Regina was glad because it only served to remind her she was an evil queen who would never get her happy ending.

And how could she? When she lived in a town where everyone despised the sight of her and insisted time and again that she was a villain amongst an army of heroes, how could she hope to live happily ever after?

For a moment, she had believed—no, she'd _wanted _to believe—that Robin Hood was her soulmate and true love. Perhaps he could have been if Marian hadn't returned. Though Regina had blamed Emma for bringing Robin's wife back, in the end, it was her own fault. She'd had Marian locked up, and if she'd never disappeared, Robin never would have lost her, never would have opened his heart to Regina and then left her.

Regina never would've been heartbroken. Again.

Robin Hood had arrived on her doorstep a few days ago, wishing to speak with her, and she'd gladly let him in, knowing it would surely be for the last time. He told her he was in love with her, but as long as Marian was alive, he felt obligated to stay loyal to his wife and raise Roland honorably. Hearing this, Regina's heart shattered into a million pieces as it had so many times before, but she nodded, accepting his decision and then offered him a cup of tea. He drank it quickly and without question. Before he could feel the effects of the potion she'd mixed in with the beverage, she ushered him out the door and cast a spell to lock out the world.

The potion would make Robin forget he'd ever met her, and in time, maybe she could forget him too, but for now, Regina just felt cold and numb and completely alone. Part of her believed she deserved to be, that justice had finally been served.

Sighing heavily, Regina flopped down onto her son's bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. When had she started giving up so easily? Would Henry have wanted this for her, a life of misery and isolation? Maybe she could stay in the mansion a little while longer and then lift the spell and see her son again. It would be good for her to see him regularly again, hopefully for him too.

Regina closed her eyes. Maybe things would get better over time. She would just have to be patient and wait. She had spent so long searching for her happy ending that she'd never thought timing ever had anything to do with it. Maybe _it_ would find _her_.

_Maybe, maybe, maybe . . . _

"_Regina_?"

The former queen sat up so fast her head began to spin. Her eyes darted around Henry's room, attempting to locate the source of sound. She could have sworn she'd heard someone say her name. . . . Had she imagined it?

"_Listen, Regina, this is Emma. I know you're there, so until you respond, I'm not putting this thing down_."

Emma, of all people, was trying to talk to her? But how? It sounded like her voice was emanating from somewhere under the bed, but that was impossible. Regina leaned over the side and picked up Henry's backpack. She tossed it behind her to get it out of the way so she could peer under her son's bed. Nothing there. So where was—?

"_I'll do whatever it takes. Stories, jokes, singing—you name it. Just because you've given up doesn't mean I have. You're not allowed to leave me and Henry out here forever. We didn't get our say in this. So get ready, Madame Mayor._"

Realizing Emma's voice was actually coming from inside Henry's backpack, Regina sat back down on the bed, pulled the bag closer, and reached inside. Her hand closed around a solid, rectangular object and freed it from the backpack. With a small and barely audible gasp, she recognized it as one of Sheriff Graham's walkie-talkies. Henry must have been using it to communicate with Emma for quite some time without her knowledge, but Regina didn't care about that now. She just wanted to know her son was doing okay, and so she listened.

"_Let's see what you're made of._"


End file.
